jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Metriacanthosaurus
Metriacanthosaurus is a genus of theropod dinosaur that originated from Late Jurassic Europe. The Metriacanthosaurus becomes available to the Hammond Foundation's operations in the Muertes Archipelago by achieving a level of reputation with the Security Division on Isla Tacaño, and can subsequently be found at the Oxford Clay dig site. History Metriacanthosaurus was one of the species which InGen had planned to feature at the original Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, with 71% of the genome completed by 1993.Dinosaur Protection Group, What Killed the Gene Guard Act (http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group Article) After InGen was acquired by Masrani Global in 1999, the genome was completed, and Metriacanthosaurus became an attraction in Cretaceous Cruise in Jurassic World, a new dinosaur theme park which opened on Isla Nublar in 2005.Jurassic World website—Metriacanthosaurus. (April 2018). Retrieved from http://www.jurassicworld.com/dinosaurs/metriacanthosaurus/ Although Nublar's population of Metriacanthosaurus became wild after the 2015 Jurassic World Incident, over the course of the next three years, the species became extinct once more. Description |caption_align=center |image1 = MetriCoastal.png |alt1 = Metri Coastal |caption1 = COASTAL |image2 = MetriVivid.png |alt2 = Metri Vivid |caption2 = VIVID |image3 = MetriRainforest.png |alt3 = Metri Rainforest |caption3 = RAINFOREST |image4 = MetriTaiga.png |alt4 = Metri Taiga |caption4 = TAIGA |image5 = MetriWoodland.png |alt5 = Metri Woodland |caption5 = WOODLAND }}The Metriacanthosaurus has a brown body, banded with darker brown stripes. It has green stripes on its head and mouth with green crests. Behaviour Metriacanthosaurus is a fearsome medium sized predator that can live alone or in pairs. While its incubation cost is relatively high, it has lower exhibit size requirements than Spinosaurus ''or Ceratosaurus and has a high resilience to illnesses compared to other larger carnivores. ''Metriacanthosaurus has a high attack and medium defense, so it is advised to contain them in strong fences, but overall is one of the more docile and easy to keep predators. Metriacanthosaurus will engage against larger or similarly sized predators like Ceratosaurus or Suchomimus, so it is reccomended not to house them together. However, Metriacanthosaurus can cohabitant reasonably well with small carnivores like ''Deinonychus''. Palaeontology Metriacanthosaurus was one of the unfortunate victims of the Megalosaurus wastebasket taxon. During the early days of palaeontology, scientists studying dinosaurs tended to sweep many fossils under a single genus without much thorough study. Many large carnivores were simply named new species Megalosaurus, ''even ''Dilophosaurus was once considered a species of Megalosaurus until much later in the 1940s. Metriacanthosaurus was official renamed in 1964 and was given a new family, the Metriacanthosauridae, an off shoot of the Allosaurids which also includes Yangchuanosaurus from China. Metriacanthosaurus is a mysterious animal, as its only known fossils are that of its spine and pelvis. Interestingly it has a raised spine, suggesting it may have had a hump or ridge running down its back. Although it was a medium-sized predator, it was one of the top predators of the Oxford Clays, along with Eustreptospondylus. It lived with the ornithopod Callovosaurus, the stegosaur Lexovisaurus, several types of sauropods and pterosaurs, as well as a myriad of marine reptiles that inhabited the warm shallow seas. Trivia *''Metriacanthosaurus'' was the twelfth dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on 6 April 2018. * The distinctive appearance of the Metriacanthosaurus is based on its depiction on the Jurassic World website. *Despite being of comparable size to some genera which can do it, Metriacanthosaurus will not do a "Death Duel" animation when it is victorious, as its slain rival merely falls over. *Some of it's sounds are similar to Tyrannosaurus Rex, especially during the battle with other dinosaur. Gallery MetriSpliffi.jpg MetriPlockeWulf.png MetriCaptainFistard.jpg MetriJynn.jpg MetriΨ T R I D E N T.jpg MetriWIM.jpg References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Carnivores Category:Isla Tacano Unlock